Degrassi a Story of Love
by Ronny Marks
Summary: What if something happened to Jane and Holly J in highschool that would change the way their relationships went? Spinner/Jane and Holly J/Declan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi I just own Daniela and Sam.

Authors note: hope you like my first degrassi fan fiction.

_Thoughts and or actions_

JANE'S PPOV

_BEEP BEP BEEP BEP _the alarm clock rang.

I looked up and hit the clock then I got up. I looked around the living room as I walked in. The pictures on the fireplace were from my years at Degrassi, me and my ex boyfriend Gavin. We used to call him Spinner. Then I looked at one of my favorite one of them all, the picture of me in the hospital the day Daniela, my daughter. I sighed as I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast Dani would be up soon.

"MOM! I'm going to be late to my first day at degrassi! I can't believe that my school burnt down" said Dani as she came in the kitchen.

"Relax Dani your not going to be late." I said as I put a plate in front of her.

We sat down and ate. Dani my little Dani was going to be 13 in 2 days. I couldn't believe it. Yea that's right Dani's 13 and is in 10th grade she's smart for her age but she's not the only one. My friend Holy J's life is kind of like mine in the way that her and Declan broke up when she was pregnant with Samantha or Sam. Well my ex boyfriend Spinner broke up with me when I was pregnant with Dani. Then Spinner married a girl named Emma but to be honest I don't think he would have if he knew I was pregnant with his kid. Probably the same deal with Declan besides the fact he never married. I was brought out of my thoughts when Dani yelled to me.

"I'll see you later mom!" yelled Dani as she ran out the door.

I sighed it felt just like yesterday that she was learning how to walk or playing with Sam, Holy J, and I. Oh well this is going to be one very long day.

~Degrassi~

DANI'S POV

I was walking though the halls of my new school Degrassi, I got to say it's really different from my old school. I looked around at the lookers I was probably a middle sized kid here. I looked to my right and looked at the number on the locker it read 123. I sighed my locker was 201 I kept walking down the hall till I came to the 200's. I got to the big blue locker that said 201 and put in my combination. I put my txt books that I had got on the top shelf and looked at my schedule. I had math next I sighed for the 2nd time science I got to this school and grabbed my math book and binder. I turned and came face to face with a brown headed girl.

"Hey Sam." I said as I passed her and we walked to math.

"So how do you like Degrassi so far?" asked my cousin, Sam.

"I don't really know yet Sam I mean I just got here like 10 min. ago." I responded.

"Right well are you going to meet the principle?" asked Sam

"Really Sam I mean you already know the answers to your questions. Oh yea and I've met Aunt Holly J." I answered.

"Yea yea what ever. So are you going to play football this year?" asked Sam

"I don't know maybe do you think they'll let me?" I asked

"Of course they will besides if they don't they'll just answer to my mom and after all your mom made history here when she started to play football." Answered Sam

"Your right I might just try-out when is it?" I asked

"Friday right after school" said Sam.

I was in math and at first I was paying attention but then I zoned out all I could think about was football. Sam was right I could play and Holly J and my mom would totally back me up and I bet the coach would to I mean my mom played here about 11 years ago. Yep I was 1 year old when my mom graduated. I never really knew my dad though. Oh well I guess if he really loved my mom and me he would of stayed.

The bell rang and I left the class room and went to my locker and then to my next class same old same old. Then the fun began I had lunch I walked in got my lunch and looked for a seat. _DANI OVER HERE_ I heard someone shout. I looked to my right and saw a familiar face my best friend and cousin by law Sam. I walked over and on the way I heard people whispering about me say things like _who's the kid? What's she doing in high school? Samantha Sinclair-Coyne likes the little kid? _I smirked as I walked to sit by Sam.

"Hey cousin of mine how was class?" I asked Sam

"Wait hold up you guys are cousins?" asked a random girl at our table.

"Of course not I just called Sam my cousin because I felt like it." I said

The girl looked at me like she wanted me dead. I just smirked and looked back at Sam as we started talking again.

~Degrassi~

JANE' POV

I walked out of the house a little while after Dani had left. I walked to the Dot. Yep the Dot was still here.

"Look who's here" said Derek as I walked in.

After he accepted me on the football team we became really close friends.

"Hey Derek what up?" I asked

"Not much I heard you sent Dani to H.J's domain" said Derek

I smiled and was about to answer when a figure caught my eye. I looked but the lone figure had pulled his/her hood up.

"Yea I mean I just moved back and I decided to put Dani where we went." I told him with a smile.

We talked for a while then the Dot got swarmed with people and I told him that I could help he told me to take table 12 so I did and what do yah know it was the weird guy.

"Hey, my names Jane and I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything?" I asked

"Jane i-is that really you?" the guy asked

"Yea that's me why?" I asked

The weird guy looked at me and instantly I recognized him my old boyfriend and my first love Spinner.

SPINNER'S POV

I was sitting there not knowing what to do then a waiter came up to me. _Finally _I thought.

I was thinking of what I wanted when the waiter told me her name. _Jane?_ I looked up it was her, my first and only REAL love.

"Jane i-is that really you?" I asked

"Yea that's me why?" Jane asked

I really couldn't believe it. Jane was here and still at the Dot. I thought I was dreaming I shook my head no; no she was really in front of me. I looked at her hand where a wedding ring should've been she did have a ring, a part of my heart hurt to think she was married. Then again this must have been how she felt when I married Emma. I looked back up at the woman he should have married. Truth is he wanted to come back to see if she was still around. I was about to ask her if she wanted to sit when…

"Arggg Degrassi is killing me!" a voice yelled as the door opened.

Well tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Hope you review.

~Ronny


	2. Authors Note

HEY EVERYBODY I'm SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY!

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AND I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE SOON!

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY!

~RONNY MARKS


End file.
